Endless Ocean
by InfinityPuddle
Summary: You seem quite lonely. Should we change that, on this endless night?


The second POV is up! After this, I plan to make a full blown series… After I finish one of the other three stories for other series. Only, this is AFTER the finding of feelings. Now, they're on the beach!

* * *

Endless Ocean

One-Shot

Every time you breathe, walk, and outright live, a wave crashes on the beach, sweeping away each worry, placing another on the sand. A shell will lie on that beach until the waves reclaim its lost treasure. A person will lie in wait for the tide to sweep you away, pulled you under the current, left to rot as you wonder 'Who did I leave behind?'.

"Ichika!"

A voice. So simple yet powerful, enough to pull me back to reality, something I keep losing grip of, day after day, week after week.

I look towards the French blonde standing with me, on the ocean battered shore. One wave moves in, one step forward. One wave moves out, one step backward.

"Ichika! Come over here!" she yells.

I walk towards her perch on a flat rock, lying on the beach. She's wearing her tight shirt, the norm, and an orange/blue sarong tied around her waist. She's letting her hair blow in the ocean breeze, letting it whip and flail behind her.

I take a seat next to her, noticing the smoothness of the flat rock.

"Isn't it nice?" she asks.

I look out toward the ocean. The waves, a deep blue, mixing with the bright sunlight, lighting the ocean into a light show, fit for the ages.

"Yeah… It is nice," I tell her. "Hey! The sun's setting!"

And it will. Five seconds. The sun is now moving slowly below the horizon, the sky turning an orange purple. Four seconds. It continues down, now revealing the slightest starts in the sky. Three seconds. The sky is darker, the stars, brighter. Two seconds. Now only the a small part of the sun remains, darkening the ocean to it's original blue. One second. The sun falls below the horizon, letting a starry sky burst forth.

"I see a shooting star!" she yells in her cute voice.

She clasps her hands together and whispers quietly, as if praying, or wishing.

"Did you wish for something, Ichika?" she asks.

"I was supposed to?" I ask, confused at her strange outburst.

"Of course! When you see a shooting star, you have to make a wish! Didn't your parents ever teach you that?" she yells, waving her arms around.

"That's not the kind of thing dead people can teach," I say sadly, remembering a small part of my forgotten past.

"Oh…"

"It's okay. Don't let it get you so down," I tell her, trying to make her happy again. It seems to be the only thing I care about, making her happy.

Luckily, she beams a smile at me, glowing under the moon.

"Of course!"

A comfortable silence pulls us in. We'll sit here, nicely, quietly, until we must leave for home.

* * *

At least, the hotel we have to call home for a week. It's not like the silence we encountered on the beach. In here, people are yelling. Loudly. Very, very loudly.

"Give me that!"

"What?"

"And then!"

"RAWR!"

And the like. Of course, it's all to be in good old fun, but unfortunately, that doesn't exist here. People are yelling for something that I don't know about. Someone is throwing food at someone else. A whole lot of the girls are in the middle of a 'Spin the Bottle!' game, that seems to be going strong. I hear my name in said game, and decide it's best to run. Fast.

"Hello Ichika," Charlotte tells me as I burst into the room. I immediately lock the door.

"Hide me!"

"Where?" she asks.

"Anywhere!"

She pulls me into HER bed and hides me under the covers with her.

"If they come in, they'll leave at seeing us!" she says giddily.

"What the hell happened to the shy blonde?" I yell, trying to comprehend the sudden personality change.

She turns off the lights and pulls herself into my hold. She starts making some moaning noise, very sexy, but very, very wrong.

"Charlotte… Why?" I ask.

"Because you don't spend time with me a lot," she says quiet blatantly.

"How do I fix that," I say with a smirk.

"Spend time with me."

"How long?"

"One night. One Endless Night."

* * *

Done? Hm… I think this was just random. Aw well :3

-an1995616


End file.
